


杀人狂洁米和死神迈克尔 | The Killer Jamie & The Reaper Michael

by ChauTreacle



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Killer & The Reaper, Gen, Horror
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 迈克尔•迈尔斯是难以捉摸的死神，他要带走与1978年的万圣夜关联最密切的那些人，包括年幼的洁米。
Relationships: Jamie Lloyd & Michael Myers
Kudos: 2





	杀人狂洁米和死神迈克尔 | The Killer Jamie & The Reaper Michael

**Author's Note:**

> 一个自娱自乐的AU。  
> 洁米不是个天性残忍的小孩，相反她只是太纯洁了，很容易对迈克尔着魔。

1978年10月31日，万圣节前夜。

六声枪响从汤米·道尔家的二楼阳台传出。男人自阳台坠落，随着一声沉闷的坠地声响，他的身下很快聚起了一滩血，染红了枯黄的草地。卢米斯站在阳台上，对着男人惊魂未定地补了一枪，见地上的人形毫无动作，方才放下了提到嗓子眼的心。

（所幸他并非恶魔，只不过是个富有心计的精神病！）

卢米斯登时浑身乏力，他回到走廊，和劳瑞面对面地坐下，安慰了她几句就开始给警长打电话：

“迈克尔·迈尔斯已经死了。”

* * *

“妈妈，你为什么怕黑呀？”

“因为黑暗里藏着可怕的怪物，The Boogey Man。”

“它长什么样呀？”

“我说不清。他也许很高大……”穿着油腻破烂的连体衣，头上戴着——

劳瑞差点就说下去了。她顿了一下，清了清嗓子，“洁米！你是不是该睡觉了？”

“好吧！妈妈，再讲个睡前故事行吗？”洁米眨巴着眼睛恳求着。

劳瑞觉得口干舌燥，她尴尬的笑了笑，“让爸爸来讲吧，我今晚有点不舒服。”

——她用这样的借口推脱着离开了女儿的卧室，到厨房翻起橱柜来，轻易地就找到了烈酒老朋友。劳瑞给自己倒了一满杯，像喝水一样轻松地一口灌了下去，接着伏在餐桌上哭了起来。一会儿，她揩了揩眼泪，摇摇晃晃的起了身，去找丈夫给女儿讲故事。

“怎么啦？”听了她的请求，又看见那红透的眼圈，他察觉到了她的异样。但她什么也不说，只是倒在他的怀里神经质的请求着，一遍又一遍，声音趋于哽咽。洛伊德先生抱着自己的太太，轻轻拍了拍她的后背，让她先去休息。他闻出了她刚喝过酒，但他已经习以为常了，所以什么也没说。劳瑞瘫在床上，连灯也没关，很快就睡着了。

已经七年了。距那个可怕的万圣节前夜已经有七年之久，劳瑞还是没有从那晚的惊吓中缓过来，对黑暗的恐惧也许要伴随她一辈子。她改名换姓离开了哈登菲尔德，结了婚。现在的丈夫对她很好，从不过问她的往事。他们还有了一个五岁的女儿洁米。劳瑞很满意这样的生活，但迈克尔带来的阴影一直困扰着她。她生怕某一天那个恶魔又会出现，夺走她的一切。她经常做噩梦，梦见各种死状凄惨的尸体和穷追不舍的迈克尔，然后尖叫着醒来，冷汗几度打湿枕头。

卢米斯和她保持着定期联系。尽管这位老友每一次都强调迈克尔已死的事实（卢米斯亲眼看着迈克尔葬在哈镇公墓的一个偏僻角落，她没出席），她仍然无法放下心上的负担。性格忧郁，再加上长期用酒精麻痹自己，劳瑞的精神状况非常差，这让卢米斯和洛伊德都很担心。产后那段时间劳瑞尤其抑郁，所幸挺过来了。最要命的是万圣节，一点点风吹草动就能勾起她不好的回忆——恐怕所有经历过那晚的哈镇人都有这种心理。而明天——

1986年10月31日，又到了万圣节前夕。

（一年中最艰难的时刻。）

万圣节前夕这天一大早，劳瑞像往常一样把自己打理好，做了三个人的早饭，打算就在家里静静地把一天磨过去，没想到丈夫突然开口了：

“下午陪洁米去商店挑万圣节的衣服吧。我要出趟远门，可能很晚才回。”

劳瑞愣住了，“你让我陪她吗？……出什么远门啊，怎么不早说？”

“今天定了要去拜访一个很重要的客户。如果这笔合同成了，对我们来说是个很大的转折……”他歉疚地望了她一眼，“你一个人能行的吧？——时候不早了，我也该走了。”说着和她贴面互吻了两下，拿起包就走了。

劳瑞听着汽车远去的声音，咬紧了嘴唇。

“我已经想好扮什么啦！”女儿这一句话让劳瑞打了一个激灵。洁米的眼睛里闪着欢快的光，手里攥着餐刀给面包涂果酱，“扮小丑挺不错的。很酷，还很简单——只要一个面具和一件花衣服就好了。”

（——还缺一把银光闪闪的厨刀。）

劳瑞赶紧拍了拍自己的额头，让这个阴暗的想法滚出自己的脑袋。

洁米放学后，劳瑞带着她往商店街去，发现街上到处都是追逐打闹的小孩。这样的场景劳瑞已经多年没见了，于是她站在原地看了好一会儿。孩子的笑声能驱散阴云。入夜，看着扮成小丑的女儿和邻居的小孩一起上街要糖，小小的身影逐渐融进夜色，她发现，这一切好像也没有想象中那么难。

（重要的是迈出第一步。）

收音机里说晚上有雨，劳瑞匆匆关上了家里的窗户，等着洁米回家。小姑娘玩累了，倒在沙发上就睡着了。劳瑞苦笑了一下，把酣睡的女儿抱到二楼的卧室去。

夜里果真下了很大的雷雨。踏进女儿卧室的一瞬间，狂风卷着湿透的树叶吹开了卧室的窗户。劳瑞懊悔自己的粗心，将女儿放在床上便去关窗，差点滑了一跤。她慌乱地抓住窗框好稳定重心，手却被什么东西搭住了。她在电光之下看清了那个试图从窗户钻进卧室的人形，五官变得扭曲。她想要大叫，声音却堵在了嗓子里。那名不速之客的手中变戏法般冒出了一把镰刀——

这真是一出天大的悲剧……一夜之间，整个小镇的平静一去不返。洛伊德先生回到家，听见二楼的窗户作响，还寻思着是家里进了贼。他登上楼梯，却瞧见妻子倒在女儿的卧室里，冰冷的身体上盖了一层树叶。她的脑袋和身子分了家，血和雨水混在一起浸湿了地板。洛伊德当场就疯了。至于他们五岁的女儿洁米则不知去向。事发镇的警官称他们在现场发现了残缺的布片，但由于下了大雨，警犬无法追踪布片的气味，因此案件一直没有进展。随着调查的展开，劳瑞的真实身份逐渐披露，这样的事件又勾起了伊利诺伊州久远的回忆。男女老少都回想起了那个可怕的名字——迈克尔·迈尔斯，The Boogey Man。人们传说，是迈克尔的鬼魂杀死了劳瑞。

卢米斯悲痛万分。事发没过两天他就接到了电话，是哈镇警长打来的。卢米斯已经离开那个镇子很久了，这时候打来做什么呢？

“突然打来抱歉了。这边最近出了点事，我觉得应该告诉你。你还记得朱迪斯·迈尔斯吧？”

“是的，记得很清楚。”她死时也倒在卧室的地板上，血浸湿了地板。

“七年前的万圣节前夕，她的墓碑被人偷走了。”

“我知道，是迈克尔干的。他对自己的亲属有可怕的执念——你好像很紧张？”

“有点吧……”电话那头的警长吞了吞口水，“医生，我要先声明一件事：我一个当警察的，从来不信什么鬼神之说。七年前我女儿走的那天，我非常伤心，恨不得她能立刻活过来站在我眼前。但你想那得有多吓人？所以我也只是想想。死人不该复活的，本来就应该是这样——”

“你想说什么啊？”卢米斯心里升起了一股不详的预感。房间里异样沉闷，仿佛有什么东西压着他的背，让他喘不过气来。

“今天早上，我们接到了墓园来的电话，说是迈克尔的墓被人挖开了，留下一个能容一人的大洞。你是知道的，那地方很偏僻，所以守园的也不常去看，洞挖了有两三天了。我们看过以后都觉得蹊跷：泥土是从墓坑内被甩出去的。不是外人挖开，而是坑里的东西自己挖开了泥土。

“迈克尔下葬时用的是最次的薄板棺材，衣服也是素的。那种便宜布料现在没几个人愿意穿了，所以你看一眼就能认出来。我们往下挖，发现棺盖破了，木刺上挂着碎布条，料子就是迈克尔进棺材时身上的那种。那时候太阳很大，可是站在墓穴里的人都感到了一股冷气。

“我们打开了棺材，尸体不见了，只留下一棺材蛆。

“这听起来完全不可能，对吧？可是……医生，还有谁会做这种事呢？迈尔斯是个被诅咒的姓氏，他们家的人连死后也不得安宁。朱迪斯的墓碑被她那个精神病亲弟弟带走了，这或许可以理解，但谁会去动迈克尔的坟墓呢？还有谁……

“医生，我感到恐惧。从墓地回来后，我感觉有什么东西坍塌了。我们将要面对的似乎不只是一个丧心病狂的杀手，更是一个未知的怪物。这件案子暂时还当做普通的盗尸案处理，但迟早会传开的……我相信你也听过那些传闻了……这个镇子的惨痛回忆又会被勾起来，这是我不希望看到的。

“真对不起，和你说了这么多，似乎并没有什么有意义的东西。我想我是凭着直觉翻到了你的电话号码就打来了。是为了解忧？我不知道……”

警长长叹一声，不再说话了。他们听着对方的呼吸声沉默了很久，终于，卢米斯开口了：

“不管怎么说，感谢你打给我。如果没有什么事了就挂了吧，我需要静一静。”

“哦！确实还有一件事——医生，你得小心。直觉告诉我你很危险——”

“再见！”卢米斯打断警长，匆匆挂了电话。他感到一阵眩晕，整个人瘫在了扶手椅上，放下电话的手不停地颤抖。

很快地，一年过去了。这一年里再也没有发生过这样离奇的谋杀案，然而卢米斯的梦里却每晚都在上演谋杀。吃了多少助眠药也不管用，他再也不能安稳的睡觉，梦里总是有穿着罩袍的死神举着镰刀对他穷追不舍。白天他上街去，见盛装的孩子们有说有笑的成群走过，卢米斯才意识到万圣节又来了。

“孩子永远是孩子。”卢米斯叹了口气。他想起洁米，天真可爱的小女孩，才只有五岁，怎么就……说是生死未卜，卢米斯也不敢盼望能再见到她，想到这里，他的眼泪盈满了眼眶。

夜深了，小孩们都陆续回家了。卢米斯坐在椅子上看报，然而才坐了一会儿就被急不可耐的敲门声打断了。

“谁呀？”他很恼。

“不给糖就捣蛋！”是个兴奋的小姑娘。谁家小孩这么晚还在闹？

“太晚了，你回吧！”卢米斯对着门口叫道。奇怪，她的声音怎么那么耳熟呢？

“——等一下！”他夺门而出。小姑娘吓得退了一步，她的脸上满是困惑，不明白这位老人为什么哭。

卢米斯简直无法抑制自己的眼泪。黑发，黑眼睛，嘴边的两颗痣，不经意间的忧郁神情……确实是她。她还穿着节日的盛装呢，多可爱的小丑！

“洁米？你是怎么回来的？这一年里我一直很担心你……”卢米斯张开双臂想要拥抱她，突然腹部一阵剧痛。他不可置信地望着扎进腹部的剪刀——洁米顺手拔出了剪刀，用力一推，卢米斯滚下了阶梯，一手按着伤口艰难地呼吸着。

“你不给糖，我只好调皮一下了。”洁米甩了甩剪刀上的血，缓步朝他走来。卢米斯匍匐挣扎着想要逃离，却被另一人拦住了去路。他抬起头，看见了熟悉的白面具。眼前身披罩袍的死神散发出的威压将他死死地钉在地上，让他动弹不得。迈克尔歪着头同医生对视，冷风吹动他那件雾气般的罩袍，不经意地露出了森森白骨。卢米斯崩溃地笑了起来，摸出腰间的手枪，将枪口对准了自己的太阳穴——

洁米踢了踢医生的尸体，撇了撇嘴。死神向她伸出了白骨的手，她对着他露出微笑，将自己冰凉的小手搭了上去。夜里起了大雾，他们牵着手穿过雾气，就此消失了。


End file.
